Royal Maid
by HoshikoAiko
Summary: Hinamori Amu, a maid at the palace, had a tragic past and she met a boy. She called him the moonlight prince and he saved her life. Amu, now living as a maid, doesn't want anyone, but the moonlight prince, but why does she have a new desire... is it love?


** *~*~*~*~Royal Maid~*~*~*~***

** Chapter 1 : The Slave Girl**

**Hoshiko Aoki :: Heyo :D How's everyone~! XD**

**Ikuto :: o.O Hah... so a new story? **

**Hoshiko Aoki :: Yepz... I think you'll find this one interesting. **

**Amu :: Doesn't he always? X3**

**Hoshiko Aoki :: Haha … So can someone do the damn disclaimer :] **

**Gozen : Hoshiko Aoki doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the other characters. I wish she owned me~! **

**Everyone :: O.O You Have Got to Be Kidding ME!!**

**Ikuto : Rate and Review and don't take his word, take mine =]**

* * *

…**:: Normal POV ::...**

"Aahh!" Amu screamed as she jumped out of bed.

The alarm clock was ringing louder than ever. She knew what today was. Today was "the big day." The day that the prince would come back to the palace after fifteen years was today.

" Amu, hurry up and get out of bed! We have to clean this house and make it spotless!" Ran screamed out.

" Why should I? So what if he's the prince. Who cares if he's drop dead gorgeous. Do I care?"

" Of course, our Amu wouldn't care. She's still thinking about her moonlight prince." Miki said slyly.

" M-Miki! Don't talk about _that._"

" But Amu, isn't it great that you found love." Dia, the smartest of the four replied.

" Dia, you're right, but I don't even know where he is. I want to find him and tell him my feelings."

" Then go for it Amu, desu~!" Suu answered with an encouraging smile.

" Everyone, thanks. I can't hide the fact that I'm in love with my moonlight prince. He saved me when I was at my most vulnerable moment. He saved my life."

* * *

…**:: Flashback ::...**

" _Look Amu, it's your seventh birthday. Happy birthday!" Midori said._

" _Mom, mom, look. This dress is so cute~!" Amu squealed._

" _Hehe, glad you liked it. Your father and I bought it just for you. It took us a while to find the right one. Do you like it, Amu?"_

" _Yep~! I love this dress. I'm going to wear it everywhere! Mom, I love you!"_

" _Now, honey, let's go downstairs to meet our guests."_

" _Okay, mom!"_

" _Amu, don't forget to smile. You're the cutest when you smile."_

" _Let's go down! Let's go!"_

" _Hi, I'm Hayasaka Chiyo. Nice to meet you."_

"_Nice to meet you, too Ms. Chiyo." Amu replied with a big smile on her face._

"_Why aren't you the cutest thing~!" the woman said while pulling Amu's chubby cheeks._

_~.~ Briing Briing~.~ _

"_Hello." Midori said as she picked up her phone._

" _Uh... hello Mrs. Hinamori. I'm sorry to call so sudden, but we have terrible news. As your husband was on his way to return back to you, he was brutally murdered. I'm sorry to to say this, but your husband... he's dead."_

_Midori froze after listening to what he said. She dropped the phone and fell to the ground and bursted into tears. Everyone around them looked around and the music stopped playing. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of melancholic crying. _

"_Mrs. Hinamori, are you okay? What happened?"_

" _Is everything alright?"_

" _Come. Relax in your room for awhile. It might help."_

_Midori Hinamori walked upstairs, shaking from head to toe. Amu watched frightened of the sight of her mother in pain._

" _Mom, where are you going?"_

" _No where. I'll be back in a few minutes. Wait for me, darling."_

" _Amu, don't worry you're mom will be alright. Come. Join in the party. Have fun._

" _Okay!:_

* * *

…**:: One Hour Later/ Still the Flashback ::...**

" _Why's mommy taking so long to come down?"_

"_Maybe she's busy with something." the woman replied._

" _Too busy to play with me." Amu answered saddened by the very thought of it._

" _It's not that. She loves you a lot. She just can't come to you right now. She hopes you'll understand."_

" _I don't remember saying that."_

_Amu's mom gracefully walked down the stairs with a mischievous glint in her eye._

"_Mom!"_

"_............"_

" _Mom, are you okay? What's wron-"_

" _Shut up!"_

"_M-Mom?"_

" _You're a monster! Get away from me!"_

" _Mommy, what did I do?"_

" _You killed him! You killed your father!"_

"_What are you talking about? What about dad?"_

"_He was murdered because of you! You killed your father! He died trying to come to your party!"_

" _Mommy, where's dad? I want to see Da-"_

" _Shut up you monster!" Midori snapped and slapped Amu in front of all the guests. Amu fell to the floor and some people came to check on Amu. All the guests were left speechless. The slap stinged Amu's face like a deep cut._

"_Mom, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill dad! Amu's tears fell down her eyes fast. Hot tears fell across her face falling into the stale surface. " Please mom! Don't hate me!"_

"_Get away from me! I don't want to see your face ever again! You disgust me!"_

_With that, Midori left the house and left a crying Amu all alone. Many people comforted her, yet some took Midori's side. Amu listened in as she heard all the conversation arousing around. _

" _Look at this poor girl. She's just heard that her father is dead and now her mother leaves her when she's still young and weak."_

" _Such a poor child." _

"_What an unfortunate soul."_

_The other comments about her, increased the amount of tears, blurring her vision._

" _Look, such a pitiful girl. I would leave her too. She's bad luck for anyone."_

"_She's the reason why her dad is dead. It's her... fault!"_

_Those words rang in Amu's head, repeating everything they said. You're a monster! You don't belong here! It's your fault he died!_

_Amu tried picking herself up, but failed miserably. She tried once more, her knees still wobbly and she used all of her force to stand up straight. She gained her consciousness and awareness and ran out of the house out the door._

"_Mom, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! Don't leave me! I need you! Don't go!"_

_Amu ran into a forest and ran as far as she could. Then suddenly Amu fell into a pool. She didn't know how to swim at this time. She thought that this was the end for her. She was happy because then she would meet her dad once again. She thought she was about to die this very second until she captured a glimpse of someone's hand reach in the water and try and grasp in for hers. _

"_Are you okay?" the person called out to her._

_Amu looked at him. He was cute for sure. Hi gaze got me fixed onto his. He was around my age, probably two years or three older. No matter how cute he was, he still got me fired up._

" _W-Why did you do that?"_

" _Do what?" he asked._

"_Save me when I was drowning."_

" _What was it that was wrong?"_

" _You saved me when I could have died and gone to where my dad is! I miss him so much! I want to see him! Why did you do that!?"_

" _Your father probably loves you so much. That's why he guided me to help you and save your life. He doesn't want you to die. He wants you to live. If you live for yourself, he'll be very happy._

" _Live for myself?"_

" _Yes, live. Your father and all your loved ones will always love you no matter what and they will always be by your side when your sad."_

" _They'll be by my... side."_

" _Yes, they will and they'll protect you. Your dad loves you very much."_

"_Thanks! You're right! I can't stay like this. I have to live so dad can be happy and... so that I can be happy." Amu said regaining her cute smile that once traced her face._

" _You're the cutest when you smile. Don' let anything get in your way of being happy. Smile."_

"_What if I can't? I'm scared something might happen to me."_

" _No matter where you are, when you're sad, I'll come find you._

" _Where are you going?"_

" _I will have to go for now, but I will definitely see you again, right?"_

" _Yeah, I WILL! I'll definitely see you again! Bye!"_

" _That's great to here! See you someday."_

" _Okay! Wait, I don't even know your name! How will I find you!"_

" _We might bump into each other and not even know it." _

" _But, that's the problem!" _

" _Without even telling you my name, you'll know. If we ever meet, we'll both know. We won't right away, but we'll both know."_

" _So we'll leave it to fate and destiny."_

" _Sure, let's leave it at that... princess."_

* * *

…**:: End of Flashback::...**

…**:: Amu's POV:...**

" Wow Amu! Every time I hear that story, I love it even more."

" Still, do you actually think that you'll find each other?" Miki answered.

" Well, anythings possible right?"

" That's the spirit, Amu!" Ran shouted.

" If it wasn't for my moonlight prince, than I probably wouldn't be here right now."

" It's such a romantic story!" Dia said.

"I wonder if I'll meet him. If we do meet, do you think that we'll actually recognize each other?"

"Maybe, it's possible. I don't know if you might recognize him. I mean it's been how many years since than." Miki said.

" It's been 15 years, desu." Suu answered.

"Now that I think about it, I barely even got a glimpse of his features, but I do remember his hair color."

"Really?! You have a clue, right? This might help you!"

"Well, it might. I remember his hair color perfectly. It was the color of the moon... crystal white.

" White hair?!" Ran screamed. "I heard that not many people have that color hair. Some say that if you meet up with a person with white hair... it's a demonic sign."

"There's no way it would be true. My moonlight prince isn't even close to a demon. He has such a calm demeanor when I was around him. His aura was friendly and peaceful."

"Maybe, it's probably just a stupid legend that people come up with so that people can start a commotion over nothing."Miki stated.

"Yeah, Miki's probably right. Anyway, we shouldn't be jabbering our mouths away like this. We have to make this house extremely clean." Dia said.

"Yeah, Dia's right!Let's get... to it!"Ran exclaimed.

" We only have about one hour to clean this whole palace! We all have to work together."

" Five Cheers for Teamwork!"

" We don't have time for cheers, Ran. We're starting ahead of you." I said.

" W-Wait guys! Wait for me!"

* * *

…**:: One Hour After Cleaning ::...**

"Ah, finally we're done." I said.

" That took forever!" Ran yelled.

" I don't feel my arms." Miki answered.

" What a pain." Dia said.

" Wasn't that fun you guys!" Suu cheerfully spoke.

"........FUN!" Dia, Miki, Ran, and I screamed.

" Well, it was fun for me." Suu happily said.

Than a maid knocked the door and walked in. She bowed down and we all bowed back. Her name was Siesta. She was our best friend. She was the king's messenger so since she came in right now, she probably has some news for us.

"Hello, Miki, Ran, Suu, Dia, Amu."

"Hey, Siesta." we answered.

" The kings orders are that everyone come down to the ballroom."

" Why would the king want us to come down to the ball room? Isn't that a room only used for special occasions?"

" Of course, Amu. The prince has just arrived and is back home. When he arrives, the king wants everyone to happily greet him."

" That's a special occasion?" I asked in a very bored tone.

"Amu, I know you don't think that it's a special occasion, but it's his son so for the king this is a very joyous celebration."

" I know I know. Whoever wants to go against the king, must meet with the king himself. I know already. Don't worry, I'm not that brain dead."

" Or so you say." Siesta said with a mocking tone.

" Hey, I'm not that stupid!" Amu screamed out causing a burst of laughter to come from everyone.

" Are you ready to come down, now?" she asked.

" Yep, we're all ready! We exclaimed.

Now that it was over with, we went downstairs, went into our positions and waited to greet the prince.

The doors opened and a tall masculine figure stood there.

"Welcome home, your highness." we said in unison.

" Ah, son. How was your journey to the other kingdoms?"

" Eh, it was boring. Nothing much to see."

"Well, I bet you saw a lot of exotic women, am I right?"

" Women... yeah right. Like I said... nothing interested me. There's nothing much to see."

" Well, now that you're here. I have a big announcement to make so everyone pay attention. As you all know my son is now 25. He needs to find himself a wife. I don't know how long I will live up to be so the faster the better. We will have a ball where all woman of nobility will be invited. There, if my son finds a woman who he is mesmerized by, she will be his wife and he will be the new king of Bakasalavia."

" Father, so you're saying that I get to choose my own bride. It's not an arranged marriage?"

" Exactly, my parents forced me into one, but that doesn't mean that I'll do it to you. Make a wise choice okay?"

"I understand, father."

" That's good. Now everyone come down to the plaza for some refreshments."

* * *

…**:: With Amu and the Maids ::...**

" What idiot in his right mind would name a kingdom Bakasalavia. That's basically saying that we're Bakasalavians which is just a bunch of baka people!" I said.

" Hehe, actually, I think the name is quite funny." Ran said.

" Ne Ne, did you guys check out the prince."

" Why, is it something important?" Dia asked.

" It's just that he's so cool!"

" You guys can go on ahead. I don't want to waste my time looking at a hairball."

" A hairball..." Miki said sweat dropping a little.

" Yeah, a hairball. I bet the prince is more like a rambunctious and catty person."

" But, Amu, you've never even met him before."

" Hey, I can take a guess right?"

All of a sudden Ikuto brushed past Amu while he was walking and turned around and quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry," he replied.

"Yeah, I bet you are. You should watch where you're goi-"

I stopped what I was saying. I was staring at a god! He was absolutely hot. He was gorgeous. I found myself ogling all over him, but how could I do this to myself I thought. I can't betray the moonlight prince.

"Too hypnotized to even speak?" he asked chuckling loudly.

He thought that this must have the been the hardest he's ever laughed before. Never before has a girl who looked at him been so amusing to him before. This girl was different he thought.

"S-Shut up!" I screamed. _What was with this guy?! He was really starting to get on my last nerves now._

" I might catch you at the party. Later... _my _little slave girl.

I flustered about as my face heated and reddened. Stop making me feel so intoxicated by your presence. It's poisonous... really poisonous.

* * *

**Hoshiko Aoki :: Yay! I finally finished it! At school I was thinking about the whole plot of this and I was too busy focusing on this that I tripped over a chair and almost fell flat on my face on GRANITE floor. -.-' I'm a klutz Dx Hehe :D **

**Ikuto : Wow, I'm going to get married! **

**Amu :: Wait, why do I have to live such a pitiful life!**

**Hoshiko Aoki :: Because I wrote that and that's how it goes. Mwahahaha~! **

**Tadase :: Hey, that's my evil laughter!**

**Hoshiko Aoki :: You may have said it, but I recreated it. XD Now get lost. We don't need to get distracted by you. **

**Tadase :: T-That really hurts you know.**

**Hoshiko Aoki :: I don't care! You're a hairball!**

**Tadase :: A hairball... 0.0...**

**Hoshiko Aoki :: Yes, a freakin' hairball. =D Now will someone kindly do the honors.**

**Kyoko :: Rate and Review People! Reviews are yummy! Review because she knows you don't review! She knows it! If you don't review, I'll send my Kyoko demons after you and haunt you for the rest of your life until you review! They'll be watching you everywhere until you review! Thank you so much! We all really appreciate you taking your time to read this. :)**

**Everyone :: When did she get here! O.O Lol who cares =3 **


End file.
